


无人之境（五）完结

by orphan_account



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 一个在末世中慢慢靠近的故事





	无人之境（五）完结

一声门锁叩上的轻响将朱正廷从浅眠中惊醒，他凝神听了半晌，意识到是隔壁的南哥。  
他翻了个身侧躺着，借着窗外的月光，看见身旁的蔡徐坤趴着睡得正香，脸埋在枕头里，只微微露出一点嘴角来呼吸。  
朱正廷伸手抚上他蓬松的头发，一点点地挪过去，把脸贴上他搭在枕头上的胳膊。  
贴近，再贴近，如今他们惯常依赖这种绝对的切近来获取内心的慰藉。  
他的手滑下蔡徐坤的后背，一指一指数过脊柱的弧度，又沿着肌肉的起伏重新攀上蝴蝶骨的高峰，他轻轻按进每根肋骨之间的凹陷，反复按摩放松他的每一寸肌肤。  
他在这种令人满足的来回摩挲中逐渐找回睡意，直到蔡徐坤慢慢拱起脊背去贴合他指尖的触碰。  
蔡徐坤转过头来面向他，脸颊软软地蹭着枕头，轻笑着呼出一口气，伸出胳膊把朱正廷搂到眼前。  
“到点要起床了吗？”蔡徐坤睡眼惺忪地问。  
“才半夜呢，”朱正廷小声说，手掌轻柔地上下安抚他的背肌，“接着睡吧。”  
蔡徐坤满意地轻哼一声，收紧了胳膊，让朱正廷的脸埋进他的颈窝。朱正廷便沿着他的下颌线一路吻上来，一下一下靠近他的嘴唇。蔡徐坤笑着等在原处，只待缓慢而慵懒地回吻，携着柔情蜜意衔住对方不安分的唇舌。  
朱正廷的手还在蔡徐坤的后腰来回游走着，每一次掠过他的尾椎，都可以感觉到前面的性器一点点抬起头来，直到硬邦邦地戳上他的小腹。他笑着结束这个吻，一路轻舔着向下探去。  
“正正？”觉察到他的意图，蔡徐坤匆忙撑起上半身，正好看到朦胧月光中他用牙齿挑开自己的裤腰，勃发的欲望弹出来撞在他的脸上。  
蔡徐坤急抽一口气，尚未来得及阻拦，朱正廷就张嘴含住了顶端。  
蔡徐坤仰头长叹，绷紧肌肉忍住瞬间激昂的冲动，低头看着对方有些笨拙地用甜软的亲吻讨好他。他伸手抚上朱正廷的脸，抹去他被撑开的嘴角流出的津液，慢慢地帮助他进入一个双方都较为舒适的节奏。  
逐渐适应了他的大小后，朱正廷在上下吞吐的同时开始伸出舌头舔弄，蔡徐坤的手指即刻抓紧了他后脑的头发，呼吸变得粗重而急促，黑暗中，他能看见月色映入那双美丽的眼睛，而那双眼睛正沉醉于取悦自己。他感到内心逐渐胀大一团软乎乎的东西，挟裹着朱正廷的娇憨与温柔，热烈与强韧，而他的灵魂彻底陷落在其中。  
临近释放时，他用力将朱正廷拉起来，翻上去覆到他身上，急不可耐地吻住他，伴着一声闷哼，手上加速打出来射在了他的腰腹上。借着自己的润滑，他随即抚上朱正廷半硬的性器，想要帮他也尽快释放出来，却被一手拦住，朱正廷吻上他不应期里已然染上倦意的眼睛，“我自己看着你来。”  
他哑然地看着眼前清俊的眉目逐渐染上欲望的风情，想到这欲望因自己而起，周身便仿佛扫过火热的电流，他感受着细密的呻吟就流泻在自己唇边，终于忍不住吻上去，连带着刚才令他神魂颠倒的唇舌一并吞入口中。他重新又覆到朱正廷的身上，握住他抚慰着自己的手，十指交缠着帮他撸动，听到他接近顶点的喘息，又恶劣地微微掐紧头部不让他出来。身下的人恼怒地轻捶他，他便放开碾咬的嘴唇，俯下身去，在一声惊呼中吻上那昂扬的欲望，几番吞吐后含住顶端，将喷薄而出的白浊悉数咽了下去。  
蔡徐坤拿了水杯漱过口，重新又躺下，朱正廷靠过来抱住他，半是埋怨半是害羞地责怪他干嘛吞下去。蔡徐坤便凑上去亲亲他，“咸的，”他故意逗他，攥住佯装恼怒的拳头举过头顶，“吻是甜的。”  
二人旋即又陷入黏腻的亲吻之中。  
“你从哪里学的那些？”蔡徐坤衔住朱正廷的舌尖问道。  
“小说，”朱正廷抵着他的嘴唇答道，“不过都是写的女生那样做。”  
蔡徐坤忍不住掐了掐他的腰，眼看着又要再来一次，头顶的电灯突然闪了几下亮起来。  
两人沉默地僵住，瞪着彼此全然忘记了一切动作，在久违的明亮中面面相觑。  
他们听见南哥在大门外欢呼，隔着几重墙壁都未能削弱分毫那澎湃的欢欣。两人脸上逐渐绽放出笑容，心中惊喜满溢，悄然点缀其中的，是重生的希望。

 

到早上二人准备出门赶去档案处时，电又断了，5小时后又来了，然后又断了。之后来来停停成了常态，即便如此，朱正廷和蔡徐坤还是去了档案处期待数据库能够修复。这里挤满了前来寻亲的人们，可惜并没有见到熟识的脸孔。  
由于技术上帮不到什么忙，朱正廷躲在角落里安静地等待，蔡徐坤则是陪在他身边一直鼓励打气。当电第五次断掉时，朱正廷终于忍不住要他出去。  
“我求你别说了，没有用，好吗？一点用也没有！”他开口就后悔了，自己的话听上去冷漠任性，蛮不讲理。  
蔡徐坤一脸不可置信，就像朱正廷刚往他胸口捅了一刀。朱正廷摇摇头，伸手拽住蔡徐坤的衣角直到他向自己靠过来。蔡徐坤小心地环上朱正廷的腰。  
“你让我缓缓，”朱正廷闭上眼睛，试图平复自己的呼吸，厘清脑子里混乱的思绪。然而他现在所能想到感受到的，只有无边无际的挫败，让人简直想砸烂每一台如今与废铜烂铁别无二致的电脑。  
为什么就不能有一次是顺利的呢？他们已经如此接近，为什么就是得不到一个答案呢？  
他向前把头靠在蔡徐坤的肩上，蔡徐坤抚上他的后颈，拇指在他耳后轻轻按摩。  
“对不起，”朱正廷说道。他感觉到蔡徐坤点了点头，脸颊蹭过自己的头发。“你说的话我都听到了，只是-”  
“我明白。”蔡徐坤打断他的道歉，“我们确实也帮不上什么忙。”  
朱正廷站直身体，抱起胳膊抬头看了看天花板，“我们来就是给人添乱的。”  
话音未落，就有一个女人抱歉地说借过，他们挡住她拿旁边柜子里的文件了。朱正廷无奈地叹了口气，拉着蔡徐坤出门回到了街上。  
今天档案处里来了几十个寻亲的人，狭小的空间充满众人的期望与喜悦，然而短短几个小时后，这份能量已经全部变质。朱正廷从没有这么头疼于自己强大的共情能力。  
街上一如既往地荒寂，午后的太阳照得人身上暖烘烘的。朱正廷在街心花园的长椅上坐下来，拉着蔡徐坤站在自己身前，倾身把头顶在他肚子上。蔡徐坤伸手一下一下捋他的头发。  
“我在想，我们应该着手准备离开这里。”朱正廷抬起头看着他，眼睛微微眯着，避开背景里湛蓝冷冽的天空。“我们总是要走的，不如早做打算。”  
蔡徐坤扶着他的肩膀也坐下来。“你跟我一起走？”  
“如果我找不到-”朱正廷叹了口气，搓了搓自己的脸，“这里找不到他们，我们就去别处找，或者我们先去湖南找你的家人，不管是去哪儿，我们一起走。”

那天晚上，朱正廷坐在门口看着整条街的窗户里都亮起灯光，他在等蔡徐坤回来，中午两人决定好新动向后，蔡徐坤立刻着手开始计划。  
吴姐端着茶杯走出来站在他身边。两人一起沉默地看着街道。  
“你说，我们是不是应该把对面那边的线路拉掉？”朱正廷指着远处一排不是住宅区的楼说，“还是要省些电。”  
吴姐喝了口茶，“也许吧，”她的脸在忽明忽暗的光线下闪烁不定，“但是我不想关，这想法是不是很怪？”  
“是啊，”朱正廷苦笑道，“我也不想关。”  
“之前太暗了。”  
“是啊。”  
“现在简直就像跨年时的灯光秀一样，当然，远远不是一个级别的，但是感受是一样的。”她的脸上带着一丝沉醉的神往。  
朱正廷点点头，他想起前一年在深圳跨年时台下那片震撼的灯海，可惜已是再也难以复制的景象。  
等到夜里蔡徐坤回来时，朱正廷已经在床上等得睡着了，晚上他给手机充上电，享受了几小时看小说的乐趣。  
这会儿电又停了，黑暗里蔡徐坤搂着他的背帮助他躺平，轻轻按摩他后颈有些发僵的肌肉。  
“你回啦。”朱正廷迷迷糊糊地说，伸手摸了摸蔡徐坤的脸。  
“我回啦，还带回了一个好消息。”蔡徐坤笑着贴着他的耳朵说。  
朱正廷立刻清醒过来，瞪大了眼睛看着他。这种重新把握自己的命运的感觉实在太好。  
“我今天和刘叔在后勤处聊了聊，我们打算…”他停顿了一下，手在空中比划着，想找一个合适的词，“算是做个交易吧，我们之前搭的那个大棚效果不错，所以刘叔同意说我们帮他们再在社区里多搭一些，推广开来，然后他可以给我们提供上路的油和基本物资装备。而且以后如果你还想要回来，他们也欢迎我们再回来。你觉得怎么样？”  
朱正廷觉得这个计划不错，即便以后他们不再回来，起码也为社区做出了一些真正的贡献。

在经历了三天断断续续的供电，为别人替班、换班以及无数次的错误重启后，朱正廷终于得偿所愿坐在电脑前，敲进了自己爸爸的名字。  
如此简单的一个操作，却耗费了如此多的时间与精力。  
查询结果：1条。  
朱正廷点开看到了自己爸爸的身份证照片，然后数据库又断电蓝屏了。

“所以他们确实来过浦东。”朱正廷擦了擦额头上的汗，“起码记录显示，他们应该还在这里。”  
过去几天里，蔡徐坤跑了几个临近社区，联系了他们的一些种植能手过来帮助刘叔一起搭建新的大棚。不像蔡徐坤和朱正廷搭的时候全凭直觉，那些人真正的具有相应的知识，甚至帮助刘叔规划了片区，画了工程示意图。  
这会儿两人正在忙着挖坑，所以朱正廷想起来讨论心中的一些推想。  
“这可是新发现。”蔡徐坤说。  
“并不是好吗。我们之前也是这么推测的。”  
朱正廷整个下午心情都不好，一直有想哭的冲动，心里憋着挫败和愤怒。主要是愤怒，因为最糟糕的猜测在隐隐印证，而这个结果实在是太不公平了。他把铁锹重重地插进土里，反作用力震得他虎口一片酸麻，更加激发他的怒气。  
他克制自己不要去想这个记录究竟意味着什么，因为记录其实也并不完整。他克制自己不要去想，他的家人来到了这里，没有再离开，而他在这里遇到的人里，没有一个认识他们。他们也许正生活在某个他们还没有打过交道的社区里，但也许，已经变成了累累白骨，就在这片居留区里，而他却可能永远都不知道。  
他们一定是生活在什么他不了解的地方，或者干脆已经离开了浦东，只是没有记录而已，一定是这样，必须是这样，他没有办法接受任何其它的可能性。  
“我等不及要离开这里了，”朱正廷说，又铲了一锹土到推车里。“我真的受不了了，”他的声音弱下去，“所有的线索都是断的，为什么就一次都成不了呢？”  
蔡徐坤双手拄着铁锹看着他，面上也难掩忧伤。  
要往好的一面看，朱正廷告诉自己，现在起码前路是明确的，再有一周左右，大棚就能搭好了，然后他们就能出发了。他们把红色小跑车抵押给刘叔换了辆面包车，还会有足够的油和补给去到湖南，然后视那边的情况而定是留在那里还是带着蔡徐坤的家人一起回来。

离开居留区的时候，朱正廷留了四张字条，一张贴在了他自己的登记表上，归入按姓名排序的档案；一张贴在了蔡徐坤的表上；一张留给了前台的汪阿姨；一张贴在他们住处的冰箱上。这里的人都认识他和蔡徐坤，如果他的家人来到这里，他们就能获得他的动向。  
待在原地，他想，那会是最佳选择，小时候走失了，广播里都会这样说，你待在原地别动，你的妈妈会回来找你。  
他们现在不得不暂时离开，但是他们还会回来的，他们还有机会重逢的。

当初经历了丢车、风雪、饥饿和病痛，他们整整走了大半个月才从北京来到了上海，如今从上海到湘西，只用了不到两天。  
县城的街道很空旷，没有围墙，没有铁丝网，没有警卫。  
一片寂静，就像完全没有人生活在这里一样。  
蔡徐坤开着车，双手紧紧地握着方向盘，目光不时投向窗外的房屋。朱正廷意识到，他也许是熟识这片街区的，曾经有认识的人住在这些房子里，而如今只剩下门板上的记号。  
蔡徐坤把车停在一个小区楼下，缓缓地呼出一口气，仿佛他已经提着这口气很久了一样。他没有说话，开门下了车。朱正廷跟着他一起爬上了三楼。  
门虚掩着，门上打着一个√，写着一个1。  
一个搜寻队进去过，没有幸存者，有一具尸体。  
他们不应该等这么久才来。  
蔡徐坤低着头站在门前，盯着门与边框之间的缝隙，喉结上下颤动。  
朱正廷牵起他的手。  
眼前的一幕令他心碎。蔡徐坤面颊通红，拼命地眨着眼睛，泪水从眼眶中喷涌而出，他吸着鼻子把泪抹去，抬头抽气想要让自己镇静下来。  
“要不，”朱正廷捏捏他的手，“我去？”  
蔡徐坤长长地呼出一口气，一缕轻烟一般消散在方寸之间。  
他摇了摇头，“我准备好了。”

END

 

后记：  
这个故事对我来说，在两颗真心走到了一起之后，情节的细节就不再是叙述的必要所在，所以选择在一个开放的环节结束讲述，一是因为明确的皆大欢喜不太现实，二是因为明确的人员损失不太合适，所以就和故事中的他们一样面对一个一切尚皆有可能的局面吧，起码在这个崩坏的世界里，他们确切牵起了彼此的手，并且不会再放开。


End file.
